Gaara and Sakura
by dangerX
Summary: Gaara has had no one to love since his mother. He has always been lonely on the inside. He could never express feelings without killing. That's about to change. GaaraSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema
1. Gaara Kills Again

Gaara and Sakura

A/N: Gaara has had no one to love since his mother. He has always been lonely on the inside. He could never express feelings without killing. That's about to change. GaaraSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters.

* * *

**

**  
**Chapter 1: Gaara Kills Again

(Gaara's POV)

Gaara looked up and saw the three shinobi coming towards him. They surrounded him and pulled out kunai. They stood there and looked at the teenage ninja and after a minute passed, one said, "We found you, Gaara of the Sand. We have a bounty on your head and we've come to collect it. If you come quietly, we may take you in alive."

Gaara stood there, looking from one ninja to another. He crossed his arms as he said, "You think that inferior beings like yourselves can stop me? Please." He turned and walked away as the sand around his opponents' feet pulled them under. _'They were dead before they even got here,' _thought Gaara as he entered Konoha.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

Naruto was eating ramen at his favorite ramen stand when he saw Sakura walking to the store. He slurped down the rest, paid for his meal, and went to talk with her. "Hey Sakura! Whatcha doin'?"

"Hey Naruto," said Sakura in an annoyed voice. "I'm gonna buy a new CD or something like that. What are you doing?"

"I was eating ramen but now I'm done. Mind if I come with you?" asked Naruto as he pulled out some spending money.

"I don't care, just be nice to Ino and Hinata, I'm meeting up with them later, OK?" said Sakura as she checked the time. "I don't want you to piss Ino off, and I don't want you to upset Hinata either."

"OK, I won't be annoying," said Naruto as he thought, _'Damn! I wanted to spend some time alone with her! Oh well. At least I'm spending some time with her.'

* * *

_

(Gaara's POV)

_'Where is she?' _thought Gaara as he looked up and down different streets. _'She does this every time and I'm getting really pissed off!' _He went into some stores and down dark alleys.

"Need anything, young man?" asked an elderly lady as he entered her medicine shop. "I have plenty of herbs and powders."

"No, I'm looking for a girl who comes from the Village Hidden in the Sand. She has dirty-blond hair and a real attitude. Maybe you've seen her?" asked Gaara as he looked at the sand-based remedies. "I need to find her."

"Now that you mention it, I remember seeing just that kinda girl heading into the west side of the woods. That's all I recall of a girl like that," said the woman as Gaara left. "Weird kid."

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

"Hey Hinata, hey Ino!" yelled Naruto as they met up with Sakura. "How's it goin'?"

"What is he doing here?" asked Ino as Hinata stood behind her and blushed. "I thought we were gonna hang out without the boys around for once, huh?"

"You know Naruto, always butting in people's business," said Sakura as Naruto looked hurt.

"You said I could come if I behaved," pouted Naruto as the girls looked at clothes. "I wasn't butting in either, all I did was say hi and ask if I could come with you."

"Yeah, but if I said no, you would have bothered me even more. Now shut up," explained Sakura as they neared the store on the west edge of the village.

Naruto, who was pouting, kept his focus on his feet. If had looked to his left, he would have seen Gaara passing by, but he kept his eyes on the ground. _'I didn't do anything yet!' _thought Naruto as he entered the store.

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

_'I hope that lady was right about that girl being Temari. I gotta find her,' _thought Gaara as he looked for any clues to her location. 'She goes missing with a boy for a day or two and then she comes back without her missions as her goal. She is never gonna become a Jonin like this.'

Suddenly, he heard a laugh from the tree he was standing in front of. He looked up and saw Temari sitting on a branch with a new boy. They were laughing at a joke. Gaara then used his sand to lift him up to the branch.

"Hello, Temari," said Gaara as the boy jumped out of fear and fell out of the tree. "I see that you have a new boyfriend."

"Gaara, don't do it," said Temari as she jumped out of the tree. "He hasn't done anything wrong, we were just talking."

"Maybe, but that's not the point. Every time you run off with a boy, you become reckless and carefree. I need to change that," said Gaara as sand began to cover the boy's body.

"Man, you say you hate me but you come and do this, why?" asked Temari as she witnessed the death of another boyfriend.

"Because, as long as you are under my division as a Chunin, you will be focused on all missions, got that?" asked Gaara as they walked out of the forest and into the town.

"Look, just because you're the youngest Jonin ever and my boss, doesn't give you the right to literally kill my relationships!" screamed Temari as she ran home.

Gaara thought about her words and stood outside a store, the store that Sakura and her friends were in. Gaara stood there until Sakura came out. To him, her pink hair seemed silky and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. His eyes widened as he shook the thoughts away. _'Did I just think that? No, I couldn't have thought that,'_ thought Gaara as he started the long walk home.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? It's my first romance fanfic --.

**Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Temari, Shikamaru, and Hinata knock the door down and enter.**

**Sakura: We heard that you are writing a romance story about us.**

**Me: Ahh… yeah.**

**Sakura, Hinata, and Temari (together): That's sweet!**

**Gaara and Shikamaru (together): Shut up.**

**Naruto: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: We'll be back later and until then…**

**All: REVIEW!**


	2. Feelings of Love?

Gaara and Sakura

**A/N: We're back with ch.2 and don't worry about the POVs switching as much anymore, it will only happen about three times a chapter and I...**

**Sakura: "So, is Sasuke my boyfriend in this story? (She interrupted me!)**

**Me: "Uhhhh... no."**

**Sakura: "WHAT!" **

**Me: "If you check the title, you'll find out who your boyfriend is." (I stand up, ready to run.)**

**Sakura: "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT, I CARE ABOUT SASUKE!" (Flames appear in her eyes as she starts to chase me.)**

**Me: "Hey, Gaara, can you finish up for me? YIKES!" (dodged blow)**

**Gaara: "dangerX owns nothing, not even his site name." **

**Me: "Hey! I do to own my name! Uh-oh!" (dodges another blow)**

Chapter 2: Feelings of... Love?

(Sakura's POV)

As Sakura walked out of the store, she saw Gaara leaving the village. 'Wonder why he was here,' thought Sakura as Naruto, Ino, and Hinata came out behind her.

"Everything OK, Forehead?" asked Ino. "You seem like you are somewhere else."

"Yeah, I'm fine Ino-pig. I just saw Gaara though, weird huh?"

"You mean the freaky guy with the giant bottle thing made of sand? The one who caused Rock Lee to quit being a shinobi?" asked Naruto as remember the Chunin Exams. "I hate that guy! Rock Lee had to give up his dream because of him!"

"Wow Naruto, I never knew you cared about your friends like that," said Ino, trying to get on his nerves.

"Hey! I just hate people who destroy other people's dreams, that's all! If he had killed Sasuke, your dream of being his boyfriend would end!" shouted Naruto as he walked off.

"What! Don't even talk about that kinda thing!" yelled Ino as she chased after him, raising her hand to hit him.

"Sheesh, I'm usually the one to hit him. Wanna go get something to eat Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Sure, why not?" said Hinata, who was quiet earlier. "I am kinda hungry after all that shopping."

At the ramen stand...

Sakura and Hinata ate in silence as the time passed by. They each had a bowl of miso ramen, a specialty of the diner's. When they were done, they talked about Naruto.

"Why don't you tell Naruto about how you feel, Hinata? You should express your feelings to him," said Sakura as she thought, _'Even if he is a baka.'_

"I try to, I really do. It's just that I get really nervous and shy around him. It's not that easy for me to that kinda stuff," explained Hinata as she put the tips of her index fingers together.

"Have you tried writing your feelings down in a letter? You can send it to him when your done."

"Thanks Sakura. I'll try that, I'll try to tell Naruto that I love him," said Hinata as she paid for her meal.

(Naruto's POV)

Naruto and Ino were hidden around the corner from where Sakura and Hinata were talking. Naruto stood there, shocked by what he heard.

"You see? She loves you Naruto, and you've been too stubborn to see that," explained Ino. "That is why Sakura and I arranged this setup. We wanted you to at least see that, OK?"

"Yeah, I uh... I'm gonna go home and think about this. I just need some time to think."

"OK," said Ino as she left.

Naruto's house...

'Hinata loves me? I've always liked her as a friend, but she LOVES me. This is too weird,' thought Naruto as he tried to sleep. 'She has alway been nice and she has shown confidence in me. I've just never realized that these were signs of her love. She's caring, sweet, and really hot, now that I think about it. Maybe I've always liked her, maybe I've always loved her.'

Naruto thought this as he fell into a deep sleep. He had dreams that brought back memories of how nice Hinata has been. These memories made him think about her love for him. Naruto had the thought of his first real love on his mind.

**A/N: Well I tried (my first attempt at a romance, plz don't laugh and plz no flames) and the third chapter will be out soon so stay tuned.**

**Sakura: "Where are you, you coward?" (she is looking for me.)**

**Me(whispering from under desk): "I'm gonna hideout for the next couple of chapters and let Naruto talk to you for me, so until then, review plz."**

**Sakura: "FOUND YOU!" (looking under desk)**

**Me: "Oh shit!" (trying to crawl away as she pulls me out) "NOOOO!"**


	3. Gaara's Regrets

Gaara and Sakura

A/N: 'This is a recording of dangerX, in case anything happens to me. Anyway, ch.3 is all about Gaara and Temari, so enjoy! BEEP!'

**Naruto: Why did I have to play the message, I mean why couldn't Gaara or Shikamaru do it? Why did it have to be ME! I could have been with Iruka-sensei, getting some really tasty ramen, but NO! I had to work here, and for what? For FREE! No money, no ramen, no..."**

**Shikamaru: "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" (damn, he can yell)**

**Gaara: "Finally, the babbling ends." (he then lies down for a nap)**

**Naruto: "Humph!" (pouts again) "Anyway, dangerX owns this story's plot but not Naruto itself."

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Gaara's Regrets

(Gaara's POV)

Gaara sat on the huge rock outside town, thinking of Temari and her actions. 'If she is gonna become a strong ninja, she either can't date or she must find a boyfriend that won't distract her.' Gaara then turned his head and looked at the calm, sleeping form that was Temari.

'She seems so peaceful all of the time, why?' thought Gaara as he continued to watch over her. He then sighed as he thought, 'I just want what's best for my squad, that and I want her to be happy. She's been my best friend since Kankurou died on that one mission.'

_(flashback)_

_"We will approach the south side of the fortress with Group A, then you will lead Group B to the north side, got that Kankurou?" asked Gaara as he explain the mission plans. _

_"Yeah, but I've noticed that Koji is by himself. Why?"_

_"He is the stealth ops, remember? He goes in on his own while we distract the sentries with our assaults, then he steals the information we need," explained Gaara as he walked outside, into the warm air._

_"I don't trust him Gaara. He has been pretty shady lately," said Kankurou as he joined his friend. "I say we keep an eye on him."_

_"You've always distrusted him, frankly I don't care if he shady. As long as he's loyal to me, he can get drunk and party all night long." _

_"That seems too kind for you, Gaara," stated Kankurou. "What are you thinking?"_

_"Just about what will happen to anyone if they cross us," said Gaara as he readied the ninjas._

_(flashback ends)_

'If I had just listened to him, he may not be dead now,' thought Gaara as he cried on the inside, but remained unfeeling on the outside. He then got up and left for his friend's grave.

* * *

(Temari's POV)

Temari was lying on the big rock outside of town beside Gaara, her eyes closed. She was thinking of how stupid he was. 'He is such a baka! He won't let me have any kind of relationship with anyone. It isn't fair!'

Suddenly, she heard Gaara leave and she eased open one eye. He was half way down the trail when he took a turn into the forest. 'Going to see Kankurou, Gaara? That's something you haven't done in months,' thought Temari as she sat up and jumped down from the boulder. 'I think I'll join you.'

On the way to Kankurou's grave, she thought of the day he died.

_(flashback) _

_Temari was standing outside Gaara's house, listening to the his and Kankurou's conversation. She couldn't make everything out and the wall muffled what she did understand._

_"Koji..." Silence, then "I don't trust him Gaara." Then more silence followed as they two walked farther from the wall. Finally, "...will happen to anyone if they cross us." came Gaara's voice from around the corner (Gaara and Kankurou are outside, remember?)._

_"We will continue the plan as normal so... Temari, what do you want?" asked Gaara as she ran up to him. "Group C is ready, sir!" she shouted in military form. _

_"Good, I just readied my division. Kankurou, you better finish up on yours."_

_"OK, will do," said Kankurou as he walked off. _

_"Gaara? I... uh... wanted you to know that Group C is moving out now."_

_"Fine, Groups A and B will join you shortly," said Gaara as he left for some supplies in his house._

_"OK MEN! IT'S TIME TO GO!" screamed Temari as the ninjas moved out. 'If that's Koji Kankurou was saying about not trusting, Gaara won't listen. I've talked to him about that same problem,' thought Temari as the mission started._

_(flashback ends)_

'That day will haunt Gaara forever, even if he won't admit it,' she thought as she walked into the little area where Kankurou was buried. She rested her back on a nearby tree as she watched Gaara sit there.

"What do you want?" asked Gaara calmly. "Are you here to cry over him? Cause if you are, I'll leave."

'Typical, he is hiding his feelings,' she thought as she said, "No, I came to see you really."

"Why? Is it about what I did earlier?" asked Gaara as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Actually, no. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for leaving the team for a boy," said Temari as she kicked the ground. "I know the team is (almost) everything to you so I've decided not to date."

"That's fine with me, but I was gonna tell you that you can date, as long as he is a ninja who won't interfere with missions. OK?" asked Gaara as tears formed in Temari's eyes.

"Yeah, and thank you Gaara, thank you," said Temari happily as she thought, 'He cares about me, I knew all along. He wants me to be happy because I'm his best friend, even if he won't say it out loud.'

"Please don't get sentimental on me," said Gaara as he looked back at the gravestone in the ground. "I regret not listening to him. If I had, he and those others may have been alive today. I regret not listening to either of you guys. You had reasons for doubt about him and ignored it. I regret being what I am."

Temari looked at him in awe as he walked off. 'That's the first time I've heard him express some feelings. He also hates his killing instinct. Maybe he's changing through Kankurou's death. Who knows?' she thought as left for home.

* * *

A/N: 'This is another recording from dangerX, and I just want to ask one thing. How was it? Was it good or bad? Just review to let me know plz! BEEP!'

**Shikamaru: "Are you happy? I played the message this time!" (he is hitting Naruto again and again)**

**Naruto: Not really. My head hurts now and I still don't have ramen! Humph! (why does he have to pout about ramen so much?)**

**Gaara: "Zzzzzzz..." (he's asleep)**

**Naruto: "Hey! I'm gonna play a prank on Gaara!" (a sneaky look crosses his face)**

**Shikamaru: "Fine. It's you funeral." (Naruto leaves as Temari enters)**

**Temari: "Hey, Sasuke!"**

**Shikamaru: "I'm gonna help Naruto with that prank!" (he yells as he runs from Temari)**

**Temari: "Why does he have to be so mean around me?" (confused look on face)**


	4. Expressed Feelings

Gaara and Sakura

A/N: 'This is another recording of dangerX saying this chapter is about Naruto and Hinata. Plus you get your first read about Shikamaru. BEEP!'

**Me: "Don't play the tape, I'm back!" (I come running up all bloody and bruised from Sakura's assault)**

**Temari: "Too late, I played it all ready."**

**Sakura: "Where is Naruto and Shikamaru?" (she walks up and looks around)**

**Temari: "I don't know but as Shikamaru was running out, he said something about helping Naruto with a prank." (happy look on her face as she talks about Shikamaru)**

**Me: "A prank? Cool!" (I run off to find and help them)**

**Sakura: (she sighs) "Boys."**

Author's note: "dangerX" - normal speech _'dangerX' - thoughts _

_'dangerX' - letters written by Hinata and Naruto_

Chapter 4: Expressed Feelings

(Hinata's POV)

Hinata sat on her bed in her room, thinking about Naruto. 'Naruto... if only I could tell you my feelings. I'm just too shy,' she thought as she got up and walked to her desk. 'I'll try to write them out like Sakura said to do.' She then pulled out a pen and some paper to write on.

She wrote

_'Dear Naruto,_

_I know you think of me as a friend and that you don't know this yet but I must let you know how I feel. You are such a great guy. You are confident, caring, and a awesome ninja. I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I love you Naruto. I've loved you since the day we met. I loved when everyone graduated from the academy. I loved you when the Chunin Exams started. I loved you when Orochimaru and the Sound ninja attacked. The fact is, I will always love you, no matter what. I just hope you feel the same about me._

_Love, Hyuuga Hinata'_

As she re-read it to make sure it was OK, her sister entered the room and said, "Not writing about the demon boy again are you?''

Hinata turned in her seat to face her sister. "No, I'm writing TO him this time. What of it?" she asked as her face turned a shade of red.

"You know that the Kyuubi is in him, right? The Kyuubi was the vile monster that attacked our village fifteen years ago. Its power is so great, that the Third Hokage himself could barely stop it. And you love that thing?" asked her sister as she made a face of pure disgust.

"I don't care if the Kyuubi is in Naruto, I still love him!" yelled Hinata as she grabbed three kunai and threw them at her sister. Her sister only caught them and dropped them into the floor. "Pathectic,'' she said as she left.

'I don't care if the Kyuubi is in Naruto, I really don't,' thought Hinata as she wrote down,

_P.S. I really don't care that the Kyuubi is in you Naruto, I still love you._

'Perfect,' she thought as she sealed the letter in a orange enevolope. She then ran outside and down the street to Naruto's house. On the way she bumped into someone.

"Sorry,'' she as she was about to continue, but the person she knocked into said, "Hey, Hinata." It was Naruto.

"Oh, h...hey Naruto,'' studdered Hinata as she turned even more red than before. "I... uh... was on my w...way to your ho...house to drop th...this letter off," she said, holding the letter up.

"OK, I'll take it now and read it when I get home,'' he said as he extended a hand to take it. As he took the letter, she started to leave but he stopped her again. "I uh... want you to have this letter I wrote for you, OK?"

"Ahh... Sure," she said happily as she took his letter and ran home. When she got home, she ran to her room and closed the door as she opened the note.

It read,

_'Dear Hinata,_

_I now know a truth that has surrounded me. It was all around me but I was too stubborn to see it. Even though I have a known evil in me, that truth still stood strong. That truth was that you love me. Yes, I now know but only because I opened my eyes. Now I see things clearly for the first time, thanks to you. I just wanted to say, that I love you too. I didn't even know that until I figured out your love for me. I just want to say, thanks for everything you've done, Hinata, my love._

_Truely Love, Uzumaki Naruto'_

'Oh, Naruto. I love you so much,' thought Hinata happily as she thought about her one true love.

(Naruto's POV)

'Man am I happy,' thought Naruto as he hummed a happy tune. He was almost skipping with joy as he ran into Shikamaru (see I told you that you would see him).

"What you so happy about, you loser?" said Shikamaru as he cleaned his ear with his pinky finger. "You won a free ramen bowl or something?"

"There is no ramen but me and Hinata are getting together. Heh heh heh," laughed Naruto as he thought of Hinata.

''You two are hooking up? Finally!" he yelled as a confused look crossed his face. "It's about time you realized that she likes you."

''You mean that you knew too? About Hinata liking me all along?" asked Naruto as Shikamaru sighed.

"DUH! You are such a baka! The entire Ninja Academy knew!'' shouted Shikamaru as Naruto said, "Really? Man, I really gotta make up the time."

"See ya and good luck with your girlfriend, loser," he said sarcastically as he walked off.

'He sure knows how to cheer people up,' thought Naruto as he went back to thinking about Hinata.

A/N: Hey, so how'd ya like it? Hope it was good and all so just review.

**Naruto: "Are you gonna help or talk!" (he is waiting for my help with the prank)**

**Me: "Yeah I'm coming just hold on! Sheesh!" (I leave room)**

**Sakura: "Wonder what they're gonna pull?" (she wants to help, but she can't)**

**Hinata: "Who knows? I just know that Naruto is cunning and brave to pull a prank on Gaara." (she rests head on hand as she thinks of Naruto)**

**Sakura and Temari(together): "You mean that's who they are gonna prank! Why didn't you say anything before!"**

**Hinata: "..." (she's still thinking of you-know-who)**


	5. Gaara's Feelings For Sakura are Revealed

Gaara and Sakura

A/N: So sorry that I'm not concentrating the story on Gaara so far, I'll do that more.

**Naruto: "COME ON! YOU DON'T NEED TO TALK!" (he's pissed that I haven't done anything... YET!)**

**Me: "Coming." (again, I leave the room)**

**Temari: "Hey Sakura, have you seen or heard the name of the story?" (she is getting suspicious of me cause I haven't told them the title, even if I told Sakura to look at it earlier)**

**Sakura: "No. Why?"**

**Temari: "Cause, if I remember right, no one knows what it is except dangerX!''**

**Sakura: "Let's snoop around and see if there is a story file somewhere on his computer." (they both jump out of the file and look at my documents)**

**(Can they do that? Anyway, I hope they don't look on my floppy disks, oops! Pretend no one heard that!)**

Chapter 5: Gaara's Feelings For Sakura are Revealed

Gaara sat in his house, thinking of past experiences at Konoha. He thought of the Chunin Exams and the opponents he faced. He remembered all the times he visited there for certain medicines. He remembered his last trip the most. He tracked Temari there, entered a lot of shops, killed her boyfriend, and... he remembered Sakura when she came out of the store.

'_Her lovely pink hair flowed in the wind like an elegant dancer. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds in the sunlight. Her body resembled a goddess's. Her… NOOO! I'm thinking it again!' _thought Gaara as he tried to rid himself of the feelings.

He sat there and tried to think of something else, but the only thing he thought about was Sakura. He was breathing really hard when he thought, _'Why am I having such weird thoughts about Sakura? It has been this way since I saw her last time. I think… I think,' _

"I love Sakura!" He shouted the last part out and checked to see if anyone heard him. When he saw that the cost was clear, he stood up and left.

Fact is, someone was watching him, Temari.

(Temari's POV)

'_Did I just hear Gaara say, "I love Sakura!"? This is too weird,' _she thought as she watched Gaara leave. _'Maybe I should talk to him.'_ She then got up and followed him.

Halfway down the trail, she lost track of him. _'Damn! He is covering his tracks! That means he knows that I'm here,' _she thought as Gaara jumped out of the trees and held a kunai to her throat.

"Why are you following me?" he hissed in her ear as he let go of her. "Did you hear anything earlier?" he asked.

She thought of what she heard, and said, "To be truthful Gaara, I did. I heard you say the truth of your heart."

"OK then, SHUT UP! It's not true," he yelled as Temari shook her head. He looked stunned for a second, and then said, "Fine. I guess it is true. I love Sakura."

"Tell her how you feel Gaara. That and change your look and attitude. Also, get her a present. If you change and do these things, she will love you back," she said with a hint of wisdom to her voice.

"I didn't know you talked about this kinda stuff," he said. "Temari… thank you for your help, thank you… friend," he said as he cried in the open for the first time in years. "I don't know what I would without you."

After that, the two friends worked on Gaara and his way of life. (Good Luck!)

A/N: I personally like this chapter because it is the start of a new life for Gaara. Heh heh heh. I am making him a nice guy.

**Naruto: "That's it! You can't help!" (he runs outta room)**

**Me: _'Who cares? I got the perfect prank… well almost' _**

**Sakura: "So what were they thinking?" (she ran in when I was kicked out of Naruto's prank)**

**Me: "They are gonna put a tripwire at the foot of the bed." (bad prank, isn't it?)**

**Sakura: "THAT'S ALL! God, he is stupid!" (she leaves again, on her mission with Temari)**

**Gaara: "Zzzzzzz…" (still asleep?)**


	6. Gaara Learns to Love

Gaara and Sakura

A/N: This chapter is about Temari teaching Gaara to be nice and caring. (better her than me.) This chapter is really long too, so if you don't like long chapters, SORRY!

**Me: "Gaara has to go through horrible trials of love to become nice. Aren't I so evil to him!" (I am laughing evilly)**

**Gaara: "Excuse me? What did you say?" (he is awake and behind me)**

**Me: "Uhh... nothing?" (I try to be innocent as sweat rolls down my face.)**

**Gaara: "That's what I thought I heard." (he then hits me on the head)**

**Me: "I do not own Naruto in this chapter or in other chapter I've written. I did create book names though." (I then fall, unconscious)**

Chapter 6: Gaara Learns to Love

(Gaara's POV)

Gaara sat in his house, twitching from being so nervous. He waited for five minutes and thought, _'Where is she? She said she would be here an hour ago!'_

Suddenly, Temari came through the open door with tons of papers and books in her arms. When she put her load on the table, she turned to Gaara and said, "OK, let's start with the basics." She then pulled a book off the top of the pile and handed it to him.

When he took it he read, " 'The Simple Book of Learning to Love Other People: A Book of Loving Yourself and Life'. You call this book simple? Its title is longer than the village's name." He then throws the book on the table.

"You've gotta read these books if you are want to learn how to love. Plus, you have to be dedicated to learn if you want to be dedicated to her," said Temari as she grabbed the book and gave it back to Gaara.

Gaara mumbled to himself as he opened the book to the first chapter and read, " 'Chapter 1: Being dedicated'. What cruel irony, don't you think?" All day he read about staying loyal to the one you love and showing your love to that person.

Later that day Temari took the book from him and said, "It's time to go shopping for new clothes." Gaara was anything but excited.

At the mall...

Gaara and Temari were looking at shirts and pants when Gaara said, "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes, now shush! I'm trying to pick out a shirt," she hissed at him as she took a red shirt off a hook. "Here, go try this on," she said as she put the shirt in his hand.

He mumbled some more as he went to the changing room and tried on the red shirt Temari picked out. _'It looks OK,' _thought Gaara as he walked out of the stall. When Temari examined him, she said, "If you put some blue jeans on you, you will look perfect for Sakura."

They purchased the clothes and left to study more from books.

Gaara's house...

"It's getting late for me Gaara, so I will head home now, OK?" she asked as Gaara grunted as he read on. "You just read those tonight and quiz you tomorrow. Good-bye," she said as she opened the door and left.

Gaara sat there, all alone. He read page after page on love theories and what you should not do on first dates. As he read chapter after chapter, book after book, he began to hear the voice again. "Gaara... Why, Gaara? Why did I have to die?"

He ignored it as he continued to read but as he read, the voice became louder. "Gaara. You let me die. Why did you let me die?" Gaara's eye twitched as the voice said, "Why did you let your mother die, Gaara?"

Gaara finally had enough and screamed into the cold, empty night, "You are not my mother, you are nothing!" He then threw the book at the wall and fought the oncoming tears. "You are not my mother! There was nothing I could do!" Suddenly Gaara cried, for himself, for being all alone for so long, and for his mother.

The next day...

Gaara was sitting in his living room, waiting for the upcoming test. _'This whole thing of me loving Sakura, why did it happen? I haven't loved anyone since my mother. It's all so strange,' _he thought just as Temari came in with a piece of paper and some more books.

"OK, first is your quiz on things to do and things not to do around a girl. Second, we study more. Third, the secret exercise," she said as Gaara raised his hand to accept the piece of paper, which was the test.

"What do you mean, secret exercise?" he asked as he looked over the love test. "You never mentioned a secret exercise before."

Temari pointed to the test and said, "Shush! You need to concentrate on your work! I'll tell you about the other stuff later."

Gaara mumbled something as he read question one to himself, _'Question One: Would you take a girl to the movies or the beach on a first date? (Circle one)' _He sat there thinking of what he should put as Temari secretly left.

He sat there, concentrating for an hour as he answered every question until he got to the last one. _'Question Three Hundred and Eighty-Seven: If I guy comes up to you and insults you or your girlfriend, would you -_

_A. Ask him to leave. B. Challenge him to a fair match of cards. _

_C. Insult him like he insulted you. Or D. Kill him.'_

Gaara looked at his paper thinking of what he would do, when Temari slipped back in. "So, you finished yet?" she asked as he marked his answer.

"Yeah, I am done," he said as he handed the paper in. "I think I did well on it cause it was pretty easy."

"Well that's good... NOW STUDY SOME MORE!" she suddenly shouted. "I can't have you slacking on me!"

_'She sounds like an old math teacher,' _thought Gaara glumly as he picked a new book. _'Why does she have to be like that?'_

_'Sorry that I'm being rude Gaara.' I just want to help,' _thought Temari as she graded his test. Over time, Gaara finished three books and Temari finished grading his paper.

"OK, you can stop studying and come get your grade," announced Temari as she stood up to stretch her legs. Gaara got up, walked over to her, took the paper, and read his results.

"I got a C. Why did I get a C?" asked Gaara as he held up the paper. "I don't get Cs."

"Well, the only thing wrong was Question Three Hundred and Eighty-Seven. You should have put A. Ask him to leave. But instead you put D. Kill him," said Temari pointing to the problem. "Now ask yourself this 'Would my girlfriend WANT me to kill him?' NO! She would not!"

"Really? But if I'm defending her, how is it wrong?"

"Yes! You are defending her, but you're not doing it properly. Don't you see the difference now?" she asked.

"Sort of. Anyway, what is the secret exercise?" he questioned impatiently.

"Glad you asked. Now follow me please," said Temari as she walked out of the house with Gaara following close behind. They walked down the main road, took two less traveled road, and then turned onto a secret road. They walked for a few more minutes and finally came to an opening that was hidden by surrounding trees. In the middle of the clearing was a man, a very frightened man.

"Can you tell me why he is here?" asked Gaara as he sat down in the grass. "If he is gonna teach me even more, I'll kill him." As the last words left Gaara's mouth, the man squeaked in fear and tried to run but Temari caught him and threw him back in the middle.

"What do y... you w...want with m... me?" shrieked the man. "I d... didn't do a...anything to you p... people."

"We need you to help Gaara with a little **_anger _**problem," said Temari with a hint of secrecy in her voice. "I want you to insult Gaara so bad, that he will want to kill you."

"WHAAA...! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I DO THAT!" he yelled as he started to rock his body back and forth.

She then turned to Gaara and explained, "If you can be insulted to the point to where you want to kill him, and you overcome that urge, you will be ready." She then flashed a grin to the man and said, "If you don't do it, I'll kill you now."

The man could tell she was not joking, so he stood up and started his verbal abuse. "You a... are so w...weak, that you c... can't beat up y... your own m... mother," he stuttered.

Gaara's eyes opened up wide and he said in a slow, evil voice, "No... one... insults... my... MOTHER!" And with the last word, the man was dead because Gaara used his sand to bury him alive. Gaara had an evil look in his eye and left to find more victims.

_'Oh shit! I didn't know that teme would insult Gaara's mom! Now he wants more bloodshed,'_ she thought as she returned to his house, knowing that she could do nothing to stop him.

For a year they practiced like this, test, study, and anger exercise. At night, Gaara studied and ignored the haunting voice in his head. After the twelfth month, Gaara finished his studies of love.

Temari stood there watching Gaara get ready for his long trip to Konoha. "All you need is your good attitude and maybe a present," she said as he rushed to one side of his house then to another.

"You think?" he asked seriously. "I was thinking that an extra pair of clothes would be needed."

"Just take the essentials. When you to Konoha, change into the red shirt and blue jeans that you will take," said Temari as Gaara packed his bag. "Hey Gaara, calm down OK?"

"OK. Thanks Temari," he said as he went out the door.

_'He is so friggin' nervous! I hope he will be OK.' _

A/N: Sorry if it was too long, I just thought it would make up for the chapters Gaara wasn't in. Again, sorry if was too long. Also, to the ones who have been reading my story from ch.1, thanks for stickin' with me.

**Me: "Ugh..." (I wake up from Gaara's blow.)**

**Sakura and Hinata(together): "Are you OK, dangerX?" (they are standing over me.)**

**Me: "Hey, I think I am." (I stand up and look around.) "Where's Gaara?"**

**Sakura: "..." (she points to the bed. He is asleep again.)**

**Me: "Figures he went back to sleep."**


	7. Konoha, the Lost Year

Gaara and Sakura

A/N: In this chapter, we cover what has happened in the past year (while Gaara was studting love).

**Me: "I want to listen to some music." (I go to my CD player and play my favorite soundtrack.) "I do NOT own Naruto."**

**Gaara: "Zzzzz..." (STILL ASLEEP! GRRR!)**

**(Sakura and Temari are now on My Computer looking for the title. Naruto and Shikamaru are planning their simple prank. Hinata is daydreaming about Naruto. Gaara is sleeping. I love quality time.)

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Konoha, the Lost Year

After Naruto and Hinata swapped letters, they started dating. At first their relationship was at a slow steady pace. Now, they are gonna get married in June.

Shikamaru has gone out with Ino and that didn't work out so Ino dumped him. He has been looking for the right girl since.

Sakura actually got a date with Sasuke, they even had wedding plans. But when Sakura caught him making out with Ino, she dumped him.

Tempers have been tested and tests have been passed. Everyone has become a Jounin and the village is peaceful... for now.

* * *

A/N: SO SORRY that it was so short. I just wanted you to know what has happened with the main characters over the year Gaara learned to love.

**Me: "I love to listen to music!" (I'm acting like an idiot but no one is watching)**

**(Everyone is doing the same thing as before.)**


	8. Gaara Talks to Sakura

Gaara and Sakura

A/N: Sorry for my last chapter (see it if you haven't). Anyway, enjoy this new masterpiece.

**Me: "Finally! The time has come! Gaara actually tells Sakura that he loves her!" (I'm laughing evilly again.)**

**Gaara: "Zzzzz..." (he is still asleep, luckily.)**

**Naruto: "Shh! Do you want to wake him?" (he's whispering to Shikamaru as they sneak in and tie the tripwire at the foot of the bed.)**

**Shikamaru: "Can we get outta here?" (he's scared of Gaara.)**

**Naruto: "Fine." (they leave.)**

**Me: "I do NOT own Naruto."

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Gaara Talks to Sakura

(Gaara's POV)

As Gaara walked down the trail to Konoha, he thought of Temari's teachings.

_(flashback)_

_"You must work harder on your attitude problem, Gaara!" shouted Temari as Gaara killed another person. "If you are gonna kill when it is only necessary, you need to be able to take insults! Try again!"_

_She whistled and another guy came out. He was really nervous and said, "Hey st... stupid! You have no... nobody! You a... are all a... alone!" _

_Gaara was fighting the impulse to kill this man with all his might. 'He said that I have nobody and that I'm all alone! I really want to kill him, I should kill him!' he thought angrily. Suddenly, an image of the beautiful Sakura appeared in his mind and he thought, 'But if I do, I'll never be calm enough to be with Sakura.' He then calmed down and walked off._

_Temari told the guy to go home and ran after Gaara. When she caught up with him, she said, "You did good, Gaara. You've done everything I've taught you." She paused and gave a quick grin. "If you do everything you've learned, you will win Sakura's heart with your new caring side. I really hope you end up happy."_

_He looked over at his best friend and said, "Thank you for everything you've done." They then walked back to Gaara's house so he could pack for the trip. _

_(flashback ends)_

He then walked farther down the road, thinking about the girl he loves. 'She is so beautiful, and I can't deny it any longer,' he told himself as he thought about a gift for her. 'I don't have any money and I certainly don't have anything precious on me. Wait, I got it.'

He then stopped, put his bag down, and concentrated on his sand. He used his sand to grab a very large diamond from under ground. 'This will work,' he thought as he used the sand to carve the diamond. As the diamond corroded into a shape, Gaara pictured his mother and her old diamond amulet, a family heirloom that was shattered a long time ago. He had the diamond take the exact form as his mother's, then he carved Sakura at the top and Cherry Blossom at the bottom. 'She will love it!' thought Gaara happily as he continued down the trail.

* * *

(Temari's POV)

Temari wasn't letting Gaara go alone, so she pack some stuff and rushed out for him. It wasn't long before she spotted a dot on the horizon, it was Gaara. She noticed that he was standing still and ran at her ninja speed. When she was in viewing distance, she saw that he was making a diamond into the shape of a heart (the family heirloom was heart-shape).

'Is he making a present for Sakura? That is sweet,' she thought as Gaara took the diamond and continued on. 'He is becoming less predictable everyday.' She then sped up after him. After awhile, she lost track of him. Suddenly she felt cold metal against her neck as Gaara said, "We need to stop meeting like this."

Gaara then stepped back and put his weapon away. He then said, "Why did you follow me?"

Temari looked at him and said, "Well, one: I wanted to come and see how it goes, two: I want to look for a date too, and three: I just want to come, OK?" She then started off without him.

He then followed her as he spoke. "Thank you for coming. I don't think I could do this alone." As he said "alone", he could hear the haunting voice briefly before walking on.

She then took out an amulet that had no type of gem. "Here, put that diamond in there."

He took the amulet and asked, "How do you know that the diamond will fit?"

"Is the diamond you made based on your mom's necklace?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked. She handed him his mom's old treasure. "Thanks again Temari." He then put the diamond in his family heirloom, a perfect match.

* * *

Konoha (The Village Hidden in the Leaves)...

(Gaara's POV)

As Gaara entered the village, he suddenly felt sick. "I don't feel so good," he said as he put one hand on his stomach and the other to his mouth.

"It's OK, you just feel queasy from anxiety and nervousness," explained Temari as the approach the motel. "How about I check us in and you go change in the room, OK?"

"Sure," he said as he took the key from Temari as she listed the two in the book. When he got to Room Sixty-Seven, he noticed that the place had room for five people to one room. 'Hate to be house cleaning,' he thought as he started to change.

Five minutes later...

Gaara went back to the lobby to find Temari talking to a boy. "He doesn't look like a ninja," said Gaara from behind the two.

"He was just telling me where we can find Sakura," she explained. She then went back to her conversation.

'I'll look for her on my own,' thought Gaara as he left. He went to all the stores he could find and still couldn't find her. 'I wonder where she is,' he thought as a he turned a corner. He was now standing in front of a music store. Suddenly, he saw Sakura.

She was sitting there, looking at some CDs when Gaara sat beside her. She looked over and was surprised to see Gaara wearing blue jeans and a red shirt. His gourd was gone too.

"Hey Gaara," she said as she went back to her CDs. Gaara cleared his throat and said, "Sakura." She looked up as he talked. "Sakura, I have something to tell you. Something that has been on my chest for the past year. Haruno Sakura, I love you."

Sakura dropped the CDs and said, "What?"

He repeated, "I love you. Oh, and I made this for you." He then pulled out the amulet. "It was my mother's before she... died. I thought the most beautiful girl should have it."

"That's very sweet of you Gaara. It's so beautiful and it shines in the sunlight. It also has my name in it. Wow, this is really cool," she said as Gaara picked the CDs up.

"Hey Sakura, will you go out with me?" asked Gaara as he started to shake in nervousness.

Sakura was already thinking that and she said, "Fine, I'll go out with you if we go to the movies, let's say 8:00 tonight?"

"Sure," he said happily, "I'll meet you here if that is OK."

"Sure," she said as she left. Gaara, who felt as light as air, ran all the way to the hotel and when he got there, Temari asked, "Where have you been?"

"Talking to Sakura," he said as regained his serious look.

* * *

A/N: Another long chapter! Wow, I usually do only one long one. Anyway, the part with the necklace being a family treasure, I made it up so Gaara could give something precious to Sakura, showing his love. (Wow, those books must work!)

**Gaara: "YYYAAAWWWNNN!" (he woke up, puts foot down, and trips over the wire.) "NARUTO!" (he is really pissed! He runs out and beats Naruto up.)**

**Me: "Don't you love bonding?" (you can hear Naruto screaming in the background.) "Review plz!"**


End file.
